


It's Organic!

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo loves her fizzy drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Organic!

"Sarah Jane, you've got Bubbleshock!" Jo had only been in Sarah's attic five minutes before she found several things that piqued her interest, including the smaller bottle of orange fizzy drink.

"Bubble—Oh, yes, that. One of those leftover free samples from their manufacturing—" Sarah watched Jo open the bottle and slug the entire thing down in one go. "Plant."

Jo grinned, wiping away any trace of the drink as Sarah put her hand over her mouth and tried to keep a straight face.

"I loved this silly drink. It's organic, you know."

"Jo, if only you knew how much—"


End file.
